<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Recharge by Novamore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640965">Recharge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novamore/pseuds/Novamore'>Novamore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Home is Where They Are [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bubble Bath, Domestic Fluff, ErzaJane, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gift Fic, Married Life, Tumblr: FTLGBTales, Tumblr: femslashfairies, Wives, mentioned gratsu, mentioned oc children</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:34:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novamore/pseuds/Novamore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While Gray and Natsu take the kids to the beach, exhausted moms Mirajane and Erza take the time to relax with a steaming bubble bath</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erza Scarlet/Mirajane Strauss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Home is Where They Are [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1340605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail LGBTales, The Mirza|Erzajane Top 10 Project</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Recharge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/gifts">icemakestars</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written as a gift for a dear friend of mine &lt;3. I hope you like it! I wanted to celebrate our accomplishment! </p><p>In the series timeline, this takes place during the same time as Fun in the Sun</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mirajane stood strong and tall next to her wife despite the wariness sinking more and more into her bones the further Gray walked away with their little boy. She watched as Rhea glanced back at them with a reassuring smile before quickly following behind. She felt more than saw Erza’s hand twitch and start to raise, could tell her body was going to move forward and call the girl back. Mirajane reached over to grab that hand before the movement became noticeable. Her wife turned to look at her and Mirajane met her stare head on. She could tell by the small quirk in Erza’s lips and the way her head bowed that the women understood what she was trying to say. With their hands intertwined, they both whispered a thank you to Natsu watching as his smile grew as bright as the sun.</p><p>Gray and Natsu had left with their kids over 5 minutes ago, yet neither women dares to move a muscle. It’s ridiculous really, they were long gone by now off on whatever adventure the two men had conjured up. They would be safe with them, Gray and Natsu would defend their kids with their lives no matter what. Their kids were safe and happy.</p><p>So why can’ t they move?</p><p>A squeeze on her hand drew Mirajane’s attention back to the woman still standing beside her. Erza’s jaw was clenched in a sign of obvious tension but her eyes were soft as they met Mira’s own. <em>Gosh</em>, sometimes she forgot about the passage of time until she really looks at the woman in front of her. The face she had come to know so well changed much over the years maturing as age and battle molded her into the figure she is today. Mirajane was blessed enough to see her love in the different phases of her life as both a rival pushes her to be her very best and a lover to be there when she’s not. Erza squeezes her hand again and this time Mirajane squeezes back. Together they turn and walk back into their home.</p><p>As the front door shuts behind them, the silence from outside feels suffocating in the walls of their open home. No babbling or toys been scattered everywhere. No music loud enough to be heard over headphones or out of pitch humming. No pads of little feet following slightly bigger ones following Erza or Mira’s around the house. Not even the crying that had become staple for the past two weeks.</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>“What do we do now?” Erza asked in a tiny voice. Her wife looked lost as she glanced around the home rapidly as if waiting for the answer to jump out at her. Mira understood her confusion. It was strange to go from constant movement to none at all.</p><p>The past two weeks had been rough to put it lightly. Problem after problem arose at the guild, and as master, Erza was expected to deal with all of them. As co-master, Mirajane was ready to tackle the issues along with her despite having her own mess to deal with concerning the parents of students in her magic classes. Days were filled with the two running nonstop around the guild trying to find people to cover open jobs and patching things up with feuding team members and irate parents. Usually hard days were made better by afternoons snuggling with their children, but their stress only heightened when dealing with a wild toddler. Andre was going through a phase where he explored the world through his teeth sinking the few sharp teeth he had into everything he came across, including his mothers and sister. He also didn’t handle discipline well, either ignoring them completely or throwing a crying fit when he felt they were truly upset with him. Mirajane understood that Andre was very sensitive to rejection due past trauma no child should had to face and was fearful of losing them whenever they were stern with him, but it became hard to remember that late at night when both she and Erza were up till 3am trying to soothe the crying child.</p><p>Needless to say, they were both exhausted.</p><p>And though she would always miss her children whenever they separated, she sent a silent thank you once again to Natsu and Gray for knowing when the two women needed a break. They had an entire week to recharge.</p><p>Reaching out, Mirajane ran her fingers softly down Erza’s cheek loving the way her wife’s attention immediately focused solely on her. She pressed their lips together in a gentle embrace once then twice reacquainted herself to her love’s taste. Finally, they pulled away and she whispers against her lips, “let’s take a bath.”</p><p>~</p><p>Erza grimaces as her fingers graze the drool spots left on Mirajane’s sundress as she pulls it down over her shoulders. Mira pretends not to notice her wiping her hands off on a towel as she steps out of the fabric ditching her bra and underwear as well hanging them on a nearby rod. She stood bare in the light of their dark red bathroom. The steam rose from their hot bath and licked up the back of her legs traveling up her thighs and ass in a smoldering embrace. She arches her back into it wanting nothing more than to surrender to its call and dip into the water. Instead she watches as her wife pulls of her blouse and panties tossing them onto the floor. A scoff left her lips before she could stop it, “you’re still such a slob Erza.” Unlike Mira, Erza didn’t bother to hid her rolling her eyes. Mirajane opened her mouth to continue her tirade over how messy Erza is when her wife bent all the way over to pick up her clothing off the floor. The breath Mirajane sucked in left her mouth in a gasp.</p><p> Erza had given up on bra’s a long time ago hating how tight they were and itched. She was used to seeing the redhead walk around their home topless until they adopted Rhea. Now the sight was reserved for the rare occasions they had the house to themselves. Mirajane always found just something so undeniably sexy about her wife being so comfortable and open in their home. As she watches the steam curl around that plump ass making the skin pinker by the second, she remembers why she enjoyed the sight so much.</p><p>Mirajane moved quickly but silently across the bathroom tile reaching her wife just in time for the woman to stand up completely. A soft exhale left the redhead’s lips as Mirajane’s hands crept over the round skin. She gently bit her ear and whispered hotly, “you did that on purpose.”</p><p>She couldn’t see the smirk on Erza’s face, but she knew without a doubt it was there. “I don’t know what you mean.”</p><p>Mirajane huffed and bit her again relishing in the answering moan. “Just get in the bath.”</p><p>They stepped in carefully. Mirajane sat first with Erza in front of her. Mira’s hands rested on wife’s breasts and squeezed them both to the tune of another moan. The water heated both their skins easing the tension in legs and lower back due to the weeks of stress. “Oh, we needed this” she sighed slinking deeper in the water.</p><p>Erza pressed back grinding her ass over Mira’s crouch, “we should take bath’s more often.” Turning her body as sideways as she could in the cramped tub, Erza tilted her head up she captures her wife’s lips in hers.</p><p>A hand traveled over Mira’s shoulders and down her chest stopping to pinch a nipple before traveling lower and lower. She moans encouragingly as Erza puts pressure on the place she needs her most. And it was a <em>need </em>one that had been building throughout the weeks of going through struggle after struggle with her wife always at her side. Luckily, they had the entire week and an empty house.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>